


Powder Blue

by Anonim



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim/pseuds/Anonim
Summary: Edrisa likes having him around.





	Powder Blue

Malcolm Bright had just the most enticing eyes ever. Every time she caught a sight of them, she’d have to consciously remind herself to look away after a while, lest she get lost in those… What colour _are_ they, anyway? Green? Blue? _Azure?_

’So, you’ve got the hots for Mr Weird, Dark and Handsome over there?’ Her colleague, Ben, asked, resting his chin on top of his hand with a smug smile on his face.

Edrisa’s first instinct was to deny heavily, but who would she be trying to fool? This was Malcolm Bright they were talking about.

‘Maybe, a little bit,’ she admitted, pulling her lips into a pout as she looked once again in his direction. He was standing just out of earshot, discussing the latest case with Gil and the team like he wasn’t standing over a corpse. So professional. Edrisa bit her lip. ‘Can you blame me? I mean just look at that guy.’

Ben made a show of looking him over and nodding.

‘Hmm, yes, the lithe stature, the dirty blond hair, the puppy-dog eyes… The gigantic red flags. Oh look, they’re duplicating!’ Edrisa softly pushed at Ben’s face, trying to wipe off that shit-eating grin.

‘I said just a little bit!’ She hissed. ‘It’s not like I’m head over heals _enamoured_ with that guy. Sheesh!’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Whatever,’ Edrisa huffed. Then, something occurred to her which made her smile. ‘But Ben, why do you care? Are you _jealous?_’

‘What? N-nuh-uh!’ Ben became clearly flustered and took a few steps back. ‘Whatever! See ya!’

Edrisa waved as he walked away, trying to stifle her laugh and failing at it.

On the other side of the crime scene, Malcolm Bright saw the whole thing and smiled, turning away before she looked back.


End file.
